warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
FrostClan/Roleplay
'Archives: 'One ---- Wolfclaw was about to leap down, but realized that a lot of cats hadn't attended the meeting because it was called by the deputy. "Also, may anyone who have heard the news alert the ones who still lay in their dens. Thank you." He padded off the rock, and continued with his duties. "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 20:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) (OH to answer the past question - You can go to the StarClan rp to recieve nine lives. You can come up with the area if you wish, I imagine it being like the moonpool) Brackenheart rested his chin on Ebonypaw's head for a moment. "Yes, we can. I think it would be a good idea to go on a hunting patrol actually." He pulled away and gave her a brisk nod. "I am going to speak to Wolfclaw first, then we can go." The sturdy tom made his way over to the new leader, dipping his head to him. "Hi, Wolfclaw," he began awkwardly. Ever since he had joined FrostClan he had never been a big fan of the deputy. But to Brackenheart's opinion, he had been a good deputy so far and he could see an excellent future leader. "Uh.. if you need any help with anything, you can ask me. I know it's probably overwhelming, becoming leader and all..." 02:31, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike was silent as he walked into camp, immediately greeted by his adoptive mother. Berryflower was still nursing her own litter, he was glad that he'd had the chance to have her as his caretaker when she'd found him. "Berryflower," the shy warrior greeted the tabby queen. Berryflower grinned as her kits bundled under her paws. 03:34, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Brackenheart dipped his head to Wolfclaw and quickly scuttled away, back to Ebonypaw. He gazed thoughtfully at her for a heartbeat. You're about ready to be a warrior, he thought proudly. "Hunting patrol! If anyone wants to join!" he mewed loudly. 03:40, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thistlekit bounded past Thunderstrike. What a weirdo! She couldn't see how Gorsekit had a crush on the oaf. She hurried towards where Wolfclaw was. Yes! This was her chance to impress him. 03:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC) The one day Coldpool took a walk. The one day. She walked stiffly, out of both fury and swelling from all of the stings. Raptorpaw galloped after her with a cheesily innocent grin, Galepaw on his heels with a look of absolute terror. "C'mon, Coldpool, don't be a party pooper! It was just a joke, yeah? You're not going to tattle on us, that's no fun. Live a little!" Raptorpaw hounded after the white queen, who turned around with her teeth gritted out of anger (and pain). Both apprentices came to a quick and skittering stop, Galepaw bumping into her brother's rear and jumping in surprise. "Bees are no fun, Raptorpaw. Your little games are no jokes, you could get someone killed! I have kittens to care for! You can't go galavanting around and sending chunks of beehives down at unsuspecting cats from trees. Especially your own clanmates." Coldpool snapped at him before abruptly turning away, marching back into camp with her skin swollen. "Raptorpaw, now you've gone and done it! We'll never be warriors at this rate!" Galepaw whimpered, her sky-blue eyes filled with concern as they fell on her troublesome brother. "Don't you go backing out on me now, sis. You were in it with me."Silverstar 04:14, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "What in the name of StarClan happened to you?" Puddlestep looked up from where he rested outside the warriors den when Coldpool entered camp. Concerned, he got to his paws and padded over to her, Larkpaw following close behind with huge eyes. "Did you walk into a bees nest?" 04:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "More like it ran into me." Coldpool responded gruffly, trudging along painfully. What she'd do for a poppy seed or two at that moment... "Please don't let my kittens see me like this. I don't want to put them in any shock. I just want to get to that medicine den...it's never felt so far away." "I told you not to do it, flea brain." Galepaw cast him a side glare, but Raptorpaw dismissed his sister's claim. He was too busy thinking up a plan. Surely, Coldpool would rat them out. She was moody, after all, she had kittens. Evil small minons were stressful. "But you're right: you're all I got, and I'm all you got. I'll stick with you through anything." Galepaw admitted bitterly, looking away from her deep-in-thought tabby brother. "Could always just say it was an accident." The tom muttered, glancing around as if he was searching for some genius inspiration. If only he could find some. "...But we use that one all the time. They won't fall for it again." Raptorpaw began to pace, thinking as hard as he possibly could. "Will I take it back? No: her face was priceless."Silverstar 04:29, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "A beehive got up and ran into you?" Puddlestep blinked while Larkpaw gave the queen a sympathetic look. "I can go find some herbs to help, I may as well be the medicine cat now since I'm always trapped in there," Puddlestep let out an irritated grunt as he padded into the medicine den, returning a moment later with some dock leaves and a poppy seed. "Help her rub the juice into her stings," Puddlestep directed Larkpaw. "So how'd a beehive run into you?" the white and gray tom asked, already having a guess. 04:34, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank StarClan a handful of cats still kept their manners...Coldpool stood still, a burning sensation running under her fur. She could swear that, somehow, those stingers were still buried in her flesh. Everytime she moved she could just feel those tiny thorns digging into her skin, over and over again. She murmured her thanks to Larkpaw before returning her attention to Puddlestep. "Well," she began, a satirical tone immediately setting in, "the beehive took on a strange...transformation. It grew whiskers and four legs, and called itself 'Raptorpaw'." "Raptorpaw!" Galepaw spoke up desperately with a small lash of her dappled tail, urgency gleaming in her orbs. "This is not time for that! This is a serious situation. I want to be a warrior, and so do you." The snowshoe tortoiseshell spoke sternly, as if she was his mother rather than his sister. Raptorpaw, in response, jerked his head in his sister's direction and sent her a burning glare. "I'm working on it! Don't rush me."Silverstar 04:41, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Raptorpaw needs to stop pulling these stupid pranks, Larkpaw thought, carrying the used dock leaf scraps out of camp to bury. One day he's going to regret being an idiot. "Surprise surprise," Puddlestep muttered grumpily, sitting down with a wince at his shoulder. "Someone needs to teach that kid a lesson, I swear," he huffed. "Galepaw wasn't involved, was she?" He'd be pretty upset with his apprentice if she was apart of this. 04:46, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Coldpool's sigh, although troubled, was much less aggressive than expected. "I know we're not supposed to mention it, but..." the queen shook her pale head slowly, "...he's always been that way since his mother passed." She glanced over at Larkpaw and sent her a you-heard-none-of-that glance. "And Galepaw...well, she was there. But I presume she was trying to talk him out of it, as always. She'll only join in his little cruel games when it isn't as...life-threatening. She just needs friends, and not just him." "Raptorpaw, you don't understand!" Galepaw whimpered, forcing a paw into the ground to cause a soft 'thud' to catch his attention. She caught it indeed: Raptorpaw ceased his pacing and looked at his sister with a dead-on serious stare. "This is really important to me. I just want to be good, to be liked, to have friends..." Her brother stepped forward to offer his loving comfort, pressing his forehead against hers. "I know, Galepaw. And I'm sorry. We'll figure something out...it's never been the same...not since-"Silverstar 04:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep remained untouched, answering with a grumpy snort, watching Larkpaw hurry out of camp. "But I don't understand why he does it. It's frustrating." 05:00, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (@Patch ok! but what about fernfrost? the medicine cat? shouldn't we wait for her?) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:17, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (it doesn't matter that much. You could just skip the journey and have him at the moonpool thingy receiving his lives, just say the mc is waiting outside) 14:34, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (ok) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 21:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thunderstrike purred softly, his nose touching Berryflower's cheek gently. "How are they doing?" He asked, taking a seat beside the older she-cat. "They're healthy and growing up so fast. It scares me that they'll be apprentices soon." She says fretfully. Thunderstrike brushed her shoulder with his. "I'm sure it'll be fine," he said softly. Berryflower looked thoughtful. "I want to know that at least one of them is safe. Can you train Gorsekit? He's so different. He doesn't carry the sense of warriorship that Thistlekit does. He's taken a liking to you." She said. Thunderstrike was a bit surprised at her request. "I- yes. Of course, I will." 21:15, March 25, 2018 (UTC) (oops i forgot my sig :P) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 21:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "As a mother, I suppose I have a greater understanding of his situation." Coldpool did not make eye contact with the warrior, rather she paid more attention to her tail as she used it to push along a small pebble. Then she paused and glanced up at him, letting out a light chuckle. "Unless you're secretly a mother." She looked down again to continue. "The basic 'troubled youth' situation, he might grow out of it. Might go beserk if someone mentions his mother. Only time can tell." Raptorpaw's voice cracked with grief, and it caught him off from finishing his sentence. He cleared his throat to regain himself, but his disposition could not change. He missed his mother with all his heart, and it was his greatest weakness. "-...It hasn't been the same since mother died. But I've got you, and you're all I need, sister."Silverstar 22:05, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Puddlestep let out a sigh, trying to understand, but had a hard time. It was hard losing a parent; he recalled his mother and father who had passed moons ago. Did I do anything like that? he wondered curiously, pelt prickling. Hope not. "Hopefully he'll wrap his head around it soon." 23:48, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Hopefully, as he ages and matures...if he ever does." Coldpool agreed quietly, resting her head on her paws. Galepaw nodded in agreement at her brother's statement, holding his pale blue gaze. "And I've got your back for life, just as you've got mine." With that settled, the two anxously returned to camp. Galepaw, as per usual, looked as guilty as ever, cowering behind her brother. Raptorpaw walked with swagger in his step, and a stupid grin plastered across his face. Clearly, he was innocent.Silverstar 23:56, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Larkpaw was sitting nearby the nursery, thinking she should keep an eye on Coldpool's kits while she was hurt. When Raptorpaw padded into camp she tried not to give him a dirty glare. One day I'm going to bite his tail off. She let herself cool down as she recalled his mother, feeling a wave of pity. He's a rude, annoying furrball, but I hope he's okay. 00:18, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Galepaw brushed up against her brother's side, casting him a skittish side glance. "What do we do?" She asked him in a low whisper, guilt glowing in her eyes. "We just go take a nap." Raptorpaw replied, strutting into the apprentice's den.Silverstar 00:31, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages